Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 18 - Der Eiserne Kapitän
Der eiserne Kapitän (Victarion) ist das achtzehnte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Victarion Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Victarion Graufreud erreicht Alt Wiek, wo der Königsthing stattfinden soll, und veranstaltet ein Gelage, um für sich zu werben. Zunächst erscheint Asha Graufreud in seinem Zelt, später kommt auch Euron Graufreud hinzu, der seinen Anspruch geltend macht. Unter vier Augen bietet Asha Victarion dann ein Bündnis an, das er allerdings ablehnt. Synopsis Victarion und die Eiserne Flotte erreicht Alt Wiek In Maidengraben erreicht Victarion Graufreud die Nachricht vom Tod seines Bruders Balon Graufreud, dem selbsternannten König der Inseln und des Nordens. Seine Kapitäne plädieren sofort dafür, dass er seinen Anspruch auf den vakanten Meersteinstuhl erheben soll, obwohl Victarion weiß, dass Balon stets seine Kinder als Nachfolger sah, und nach dem Tod von Maron Graufreud und Rodrik Graufreud, und der Enttäuschung mit Theon Graufreud, hatte er zuletzt sogar seine Tochter Asha Graufreud favorisiert. Der Rote Ralf Steinheim erinnert Victarion daran, dass alle drei Söhne Balons tot seien und Asha eine Frau ist, und dass Victarion der starke rechte Arm seines Bruders gewesen ist, der Maidengraben gegen die Nordmänner verteidigt hat. Ralf Kenning ergänzt, dass der Kampf auf dem Festland umsonst gewesen sei, wenn jetzt die Eiseninseln selbst verloren gehen würden, und Ralf der Hinker fügt hinzu, dass Euron Graufreud zu lange von den Eiseninseln fortgewesen sei und den Eisenmännern fremd wäre. Dennoch hatte Victarion auch Euron gegenüber Bedenken, da Euron sein älterer Bruder ist und Victarion nicht zum Sippenmörder werden will, falls es zu einem Kampf kommt. Dann aber erreicht ihn die Nachricht, dass Aeron Graufreud zum Königsthing gerufen hat, das ändert für Victarion alles, denn nun erkennt er, dass mit Aeron der Ertrunkene Gott hinter ihm steht. Schon am nächsten Tag überlässt er Ralf Kenning den Befehl über Maidengraben und bricht mit der Eisernen Flotte auf. Die Winde sind nicht günstig und sie kommen nur langsam voran, aber dafür verlieren sie bei der Überfahrt nur ein Schiff. Schließlich erreicht die Eiserne Flotte Alt Wiek und die Bucht, die die Eisenmänner Naggas Wiege nennen. Hinter der Bucht ragt Naggas Hügel auf, wo die legendäre Halle des Grauen Königs steht. Victarion erinnert sich daran, wie Balon sich bei der ersten Graufreud-Rebellion an diesem Ort von Darle dem Dreimal-Ertränkten zum König der Eiseninseln ernennen ließ. Nut der Barbier steht neben Victarion auf Deck und macht ihm Mut, dass er der nächste König werden wird. Victarions Eiserner Sieg folgen die Gram und die Eiserne Vergeltung in die Bucht, und dahinter die Harthand, die Eiserner Wind, die Grauer Geist, die Lord Quellon, die Lord Vickon, die Lord Dagon und der Rest, neun Zehntel der Eisernen Flotte, die mit Victarion in die Eng gefahren war. An der Küste der Insel liegen bereits unzählige Langschiffe und erbeutete Koggen, Karacken und Dromonen. Sie erkennen die Seelied von Lord Rodrik Harlau, die Donnerer von Dunstan Drumm, die Nachtflieger von Baelor Schwarzfluth und die Silberflosse von Haus Botlin, deren Kapitän Victarion nicht kenntEuron hat Germund Botlin zum Lord von Herrenhort gemacht‚ siehe: VII-Die Tochter des Kraken (Asha Graufreud)., da Euron Lord Sawane Botlin ertränkte und dessen Erbe Harren Botlin in Maidengraben getötet worden ist. Dann kommt Victarion die Schweigen in den Blick, Eurons gefährlich aussehendes Schiff mit dem dunkelroten Rumpf und der mundlosen Gallionsfigur, und in Victarion kocht eine unbändige Wut hoch. Er weist die Männer an, die Segel einzuholen und unter Rudern weiterzufahren, dann soll die Gram und die Eiserne Vergeltung Position zwischen der Schweigen und dem offenen Meer beziehen und der Rest der Eisernen Flotte die Bucht abriegeln, damit niemand ohne seine Erlaubnis die Insel verlassen könne. Vom Ufer aus hallen Willkommensrufe zur Eiserner Sieg herüber, aber als sie an der Schweigen vorbeifahren, sieht Victarion nur die stumme Schiffsmannschaft, die Männer aus allen Teilen der bekannten Welt beinhaltet. 20 Schritte vor der Schweigen lässt Victarion Anker werfen und sich mit einem Ruderboot an Land fahren. Er hat sich in Maidengraben angewöhnt, wegen der vergifteten Pfeile der Pfahlbaumänner seine Rüstung rund um die Uhr zu tragen. Als er in das Ruderboot steigt, übergibt er Nut die Verantwortung für die Truhen, die sich an Bord befinden. An Land erwartet ihn sein jüngerer Bruder Aeron bereits mit einem Wasserschlauch unter dem Arm. Victarion kniet im Wasser vor ihm nieder, Aeron schüttet ihm Meerwasser über den Kopf und sie beten gemeinsam. Dann erklärt Aeron Victarion, dass Euron das größte Zelt auf dem Hügel errichtet habe und dass er sich mit gottlosen Männern umgebe, schlimmer noch als früher. Victarion spürt abermals, wie die unbändige Wut auf seinen älteren Bruder in ihm hochsteigt. Victarion erklärt, dass er den Meersteinstuhl besteigen werde, wenn es der Wille des Ertrunkenen Gottes ist, und Aeron erklärt ihm, er müsse den Wellen lauschen, um das zu erfahren. Victarion bewirtet Kapitäne in seinem Zelt Männer vieler Häuser klopfen Victarion auf die Schulter und geben zu verstehen, dass sie ihn unterstützen werden: Haus Schwarzfluth, Haus Tauny, Haus Orgwald, Haus Steinbaum, Haus Wynch und die Guthbruders von Alt Wiek, Groß Wiek und Orgmont, aber auch Haus Dorsch, Haus Hirte, Haus Weber, Haus Netzlin und Haus Demut, ein Mann von Haus Volmark und zwei aus Haus Sparr. Die Männer der Eisernen Flotte errichten ein Zelt aus Segeltuch oberhalb der Flutlinie, dann bewirtet Victarion 50 Kapitäne mit gebratener Ziege, Kabeljau, Hummer und Bier. Dort versprechen ihm noch einmal einzelne Männer ihre Stimme: Fralegg der Starke, der kluge Alwyn Scharf, der bucklige Hotho Harlau, wobei letzterer ihm außerdem seine zwölfjährige Tochter anbietet. Zunächst sagt Victarion, dass er mit seinen Frauen kein Glück habe, dann verspricht er ihm aber, sie sich anzusehen, falls er gekrönt werde, womit Hothor zufrieden ist. Baelor Schwarzfluth hingegen ist ein ansehnlicher Mann, der acht Jahre lang als Geisel in Altsass gelebt hatte. Von dort hat er den Glauben an die Sieben mit in die Heimat gebracht, und jetzt fragt er Victarion, ob er diesen irrsinnigen Krieg beenden werde, wenn er Victarion unterstütze. Er ist der Meinung, dass die Eisenmänner sich nicht gegen ganz Westeros behaupten können, wie König Robert Baratheon ihnen schon einmal bewiesen habe in der ersten Graufreud-Rebellion. Sein Vater sei bei der Rebellion gestorben, und der Alte Weg ist Baelors Meinung nach tot. Victarion antwortet mit einem Gebet des Ertrunkenen Gottes, dass was tot ist, niemals sterben kann, und dass er das Knie nicht beugen werde, woraufhin Baelor schnaubend davongeht. Die Stimmung im Zelt wird rauer. Zwei von Gorold Guthbruders Söhnen raufen sich, Will Demut verliert eine Wette und muss einen Stiefel essen, Lenwald Tauny fiedelt, während Romny Weber alte Räuberlieder singt wie "Der Blutige Becher" oder "Regen aus Stahl". Qarl die Jungfrau und Eldred Dorsch tanzen den Fingertanz, wobei einer von Eldreds Fingern im Becher Ralf des Hinkers landet. Victarion hört aus dem allgemeinen Gelächter die Stimme einer Frau heraus, die mit am lautesten lacht, und obwohl er sich auch ärgert, freut er sich, als er Asha Graufreud am Zelteingang erkennt. Asha und später Euron betreten Victarions Zelt Asha begrüßt ihren Onkel selbstbewusst und nennt die Veranstaltung "ihr Königinnenthing". Sie habe ihre Schwarzer Wind unterhalb von Norne Guthbruders Burg Schotterstein angelegt und sei über die Insel geritten. Asha setzt sich und trinkt Nuts Becher Wein leer, der bereits vor einiger Zeit betrunken zusammengesunken war. Sie bereden die Situation in Maidengraben, wobei Asha erklärt, der Eiserne Thron habe nach Robb Starks Tod Lord Roose Bolton zum Wächter des Nordens gemacht. Als Victarion sie daran erinnert, dass er schon Schlachten geschlagen habe, als sie noch ein Baby war, erwidert Asha, dass er auch schon Schlachten verloren habe, womit sie die Schlacht bei der Schönen Insel meint. Dann eröffnet sie ihm, dass sie Anspruch auf den Meersteinstuhl erheben werde. Sie erzählt weiterhin, dass Aeron durch seinen Aufruf zum Thing viele Eisenmänner angespornt habe, Anspruch zu erheben: Dunstan Drumm will König werden, genauso wie Maron Volmark, der von Darle dem Dreimal-Ertränkten unterstützt wird. Sie erklärt, dass Victarion noch hinter Euron stehe, da er der jüngere sei, dass sie aber vor beiden stünde, weil sie Balons leibliches Kind ist. Plötzlich verstummt die Musik und das Gerede im Zelt, als Euron Graufreud mit einem Dutzend Eisenmännern das Zelt betritt, darunter Jon Myre, Torwold Braunzahn, Linkshand Lukas Dorsch, Germund Botlin, Alyn Orgwald, Steinhand, Quellon Demut, der Rote Ruderer, Ralf der Schäfer, Ralf aus Herrenhort und Qarl der Leibeigene. Als Victarion ihn mit "Krähenauge" begrüßt, korrigiert sein Burder ihn, dass er ihn "König Krähenauge" nennen solle. Daraufhin erhebt sich Aeron und will daran erinnern, dass nur wer vom Königsthing erwählt wird, König sein kann, aber Euron unterbricht ihn und erklärt, er säße jetzt schon eine Weile auf dem Meersteinstuhl und niemand scheine etwas dagegen zu haben. Dann behauptet er, mehr Götter auf seinen Reisen kennengelernt zu haben als alle Anwesenden im Zelt zusammen. Er schlägt vor, dass Aeron vor ihm niederknien sollte, denn er sei frommer als Aeron selbst, und als dieser sich wehren will, lachen ihn Eurons Männer aus, sodass Aeron wutschnaubend hinausstürmt. Dann wendet er sich Asha zu und fragt, wie es ihrer Mutter Alannys Harlau ginge, woraufhin Asha antwortet, dass es ihr nicht gut gehe, da sie jemand zur Witwe gemacht habe. Euron spielt den Unwissenden und verlangt, dass Asha ihm den Namen des Mörders nenne, damit er ihn umbringen kann. Asha springt auf und beschuldigt Euron, indem sie darauf hinweist, dass es kein Zufall sein kann, dass er genau einen Tag nach Balons Tod nach drei Jahren zu den Eiseninseln zurückkehrt. Belustigt fragt Euron seine Männer, ob er den Befehl über den Wind habe, und Orgwald, Germund und der Rote Ruderer erklären, dass er ihn nicht habe. Euron sieht seine Unschuld bewiesen und erklärt, die Stille habe sich auf hoher See befunden, als Balon starb. Dann provoziert er Asha, indem er seine Männer fragt, wer von ihnen Asha heiraten könne, aber Asha wehrt sich schlagfertig gegen Lukas Dorsch, Jon Myre und den Roten Ruderer. Schließlich droht Asha damit, ihre Axt einzusetzen, falls notwendig, aber Victarion schreitet ein und verbietet jegliches Blutvergießen in seinem Zelt. Er schickt Euron hinaus, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er der ältere ist und vom Thing gewählt werden wird. Nachdem Euron und seine Männer das Zelt verlassen haben, herrscht einen Moment lang Schweigen, dann setzt die Musik wieder ein und es wird weiter gefeiert, allerdings schleichen einige Männer aus dem Zelt hinaus: Eldred Dorsch, der sich die blutende Hand hält, Will Demut, Hotho Harlau und schließlich auch einige Guthbruders. Asha bietet Victarion ein Bündnis an Asha bittet ihren Onkel, mit ihr nach draußen zu gehen, um sich zu besprechen. Sie gehen im Dunkeln den Strand entlang, weit weg von den Lagerfeuern der Männer. Asha fragt ihren Onkel, warum Euron vor drei Jahren so plötzlich verschwunden ist, der aber antwortet ausweichend. Asha war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit der Schwarzer Wind zu den Trittsteinen unterwegs, um bei den Piraten von Lys zu plündern, und als sie wieder heimkehrte, war Euron verschwunden und Victarions neue Gemahlin tot. Victarion behauptet, sie sei nur sein Salzweib gewesen. Insgeheim denkt er darüber nach, dass er seitdem keine Frau mehr angerührt habe und dass er sich eine Frau nehmen müsse, wenn er tatsächlich König werden sollte, denn er bräuchte dann einen Erben. Er wechselt das Thema und erwähnt, dass er das Schiff von Lord Rodrik Harlau, dem Leser, gesichtet habe. Asha antwortet, dass sie dafür ihre ganze Überredungskunst aufbringen musste, womit klar wird, dass die Harlaus hinter ihr stehen. Sorgenvoll erklärt Victarion, dass Asha sich keine Hoffnungen machen soll, da sie eine Frau sei. Asha erzählt, dass sie seit vier Tagen und vier Nächten mit den Eisenmännern trinke, und sie habe einige Männer hinter sich, wozu auch die Harlaus gehören, aber sie merke immer mehr, dass es nicht reichen werde, um sich zur Königin zu machen. Daher will sie Victarion ein Angebot machen: sie werde ihn unterstützen, wenn sie sich die Herrschaft teilen würden.Victarion sagt, sie habe drei Onkel (er selbst, Aeron und Euron)‚ aber sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie noch einen vierten mütterlicherseits hat, nämlich Rodrik Harlau. Victarion versteht ihr Angebot nicht sofort und ertappt sich dabei, wie er sich vorstellt, dass sie seine Gemahlin wird, aber Asha meint, dass sie seine Hand des Königs werden will. Victarion denkt darüber nach, dass noch kein König der Eiseninseln eine Hand gebraucht habe, erst recht keine Frau. Er fürchtet, dass die Männer über ihn spotten würden. Asha erklärt weiterhin, dass sie diesem irrsinnigen Krieg ein Ende machen wolle, bevor die Eisenmänner darin untergehen werden. Deswegen habe sie Lady Glauer mit jeglicher Höflichkeit behandelt, und sie hat ihr versprochen, dass ihr Gemahl Robett Glauer mit Asha verhandeln werde. Sie ist der Meinung, dass die Eisenmänner die Steinige Küste und das Seedrachenhorn haben könnten, wenn Tiefwald Motte, Maidengraben und Torrhenschanze zurück an die Nordmänner gegeben würden. Diese Regionen seien zwar dünn besiedelt, von der Fläche her aber immer noch zehnmal so groß wie alle Eiseninseln zusammen. Mit einem Austausch von Geiseln könnte man den Pakt besiegeln und gemeinsame Sache machen, falls der Eiserner Thron einen von beiden angreifen würde. Victarion fällt ihr ins Wort und behauptet, Lady Glauer würde sich über Asha lustig machen, denn die Steinige Küste und das Horn würden längst den Eisenmännern gehören, dazu sei Winterfell abgebrannt und Robb Stark tot, so wie Balon es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Asha erklärt, dass der Norden viel zu groß sei, um gehalten zu werden, und dass Langschiffe nicht durch Bäume fahren könnten. Victarion bleibt bei seiner Meinung: er braucht keine dritte Hand, und wenn er Hothos Tochter zur Frau nimmt, dann habe er auch die Harlaus hinter sich, da Rodrik keine Erben habe. Außerdem sei Euron zu lange fort gewesen, als dass die Eisenmänner ihm folgen würden. Asha warnt ihn, dass manche Männer aus der Ferne furchteinflößender wirken würden. An den Feuern würde man weder über Victarions Kraft, noch über Ashas Schönheit reden, sondern hauptsächlich über Eurons Reisen und Plünderungen in fernen Ländern. Außerdem heißt es dort, es sei Eurons Plan gewesen, in der Graufreud-Rebellion die Flotte der Lennisters anzugreifen und zu vernichten, auch wenn Victarion protestiert, er habe eigenhändig die erste Fackel auf deren Flaggschiff geworfen. Asha will wissen, ob Euron Victarions Gemahlin getötet habe, und so erzählt dieser, dass er es selbst tun musste, nachdem Euron ihr ein Kind gemacht habe. Balon hatte Euron in die Verbannung geschickt und ihnen verboten, jemals darüber zu reden. Victarion hätte Euron damals umgebracht, hätte Balon den Sippenmord in seiner Halle nicht ausdrücklich verboten. Euron indes hatte behauptet, die Frau sei willig zu ihm gekommen, denn Victarion sei an einer bestimmten Stelle offenbar nicht so gut bestückt, aber das behält Victarion für sich. Asha kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie dann doch ihren eigenen Anspruch auf den Meersteinstuhl erheben müsse, dann geht sie fort. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Victarion Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf den Eiseninseln spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 18